As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional plumbing system 10 for showers and bathtubs includes a drain pipe 12 that connects a drain opening 14 in a tub or basin 16 to a main drainage pipe 18, allowing water to drain from the tub to an external destination. In addition, many plumbing systems have an overflow pipe 20 that prevents the water level from reaching a certain height (typically, just below the height of the tub). The overflow pipe 20 is designed in a similar fashion, connecting an overflow opening 22 to the main drainage pipe 18. The main drainage pipe may extend above and below the tub or basin 16 as shown (which, might be typical in a multi-floor plumbing system) or might only extend to slightly below the drain pipe 12.
When the drain pipe 12 or the overflow pipe 20 is connected to the main drainage pipe 18, there exists an opportunity for sewer gas to travel back though the main drainage pipe and out of the openings 14, 22 through which the water is normally drained. A trap assembly 24 is commonly used to prevent such movement of gas. A trap is a “U”, “S”, or “J”-shaped configuration in the pipe or fixture that, due to its shape, retains a small amount of water after water moves through it as it is drained. This retained water provides a seal that prevents sewer gas from passing back into the area around the tub 16.
Rather than having a separate trap assembly 24 for both the drain pipe 12 and the overflow pipe 20, the two pipes traditionally converge into a single pipe 26, which runs to the trap assembly 24, thus preventing gas from moving back through either the drain opening 14 or the overflow opening 22.
A common issue with plumbing systems is that the pipes collect dirt, bacteria, and other drain build-up over time. One method of cleaning pipes in these systems is to use a cleaning cable or tape. A cleaning cable or tape is pushed through the pipe and acts in a snake-like manner to traverse the pipe, while pushing along the edges of the pipe to remove unwanted material. While cables are designed to be flexible and to follow turns and the like in the pipe's path, sharp changes in direction (i.e., the trap assembly 24) are difficult for a cable to move through. Further, even if a cable or tape makes it through the trap assembly 24, it is nearly impossible to pull the cable or tape back through the trap assembly without being damaged. As such, it is extremely difficult to effectively clean the main drainage pipe 18. Notably, in some plumbing systems (e.g., a kitchen sink), the trap is easily accessible and can therefore be temporarily removed such that a cable or tape can bypass the trap and be fed directly to the main drainage pipe. However, in plumbing systems for showers and bathtubs, the trap is often beneath the tub or floor. Therefore, it is difficult to temporarily remove the trap in such systems.